Pyridobenzodiazepinones are said to possess antiulcerogenic, secreto-inhibitory, antitussive and, to some extent, anti-emetic activity (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,380 and 3,743,734), and are said to be antitussives (DE-AS No. 16 20 523).
Pyrimidobenzodiazepines are said to be useful for treating hypoxia and are said to possess hypothermal, antipyretic and anti-inflammatory activity (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,122 and 3,880,855). Pyrimido[4,5-b][1,5]benzodiazepin-5-one is described, but no biological properties of this compound are disclosed [K. J. M. Andrews, B. P. Tong, J. Chem. Soc. 1753 (1968)].